1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a run-flat support and tire assembly which is designed so that when air sealed within a tire is lost due to puncture of the tire or the like, the vehicle may be supported by appropriate support means in place of air pressure within the tire to permit continued traveling of the vehicle without hindrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is extremely dangerous and actually difficult to replace a punctured tire on expressways, congested roads or the like when air sealed in the tire is lost by reason of puncture of tire or for other reasons. Further, even on roads where a punctured tire may be replaced, if the vehicle can travel easily to the nearest repair shop or the like, it is very convenient to a driver to avoid tire repair since he need not to perform troublesome and time-consuming tire replacement.
Under these circumstances, the development of run-flat tires is desirable whereby even in the event the tire is punctured, the vehicle can be used to get to a repair shop or the like, with a minimal damage given to the tire in the punctured state. Various proposals have been made to make run-flat tires in which a run-flat support is employed to support the vehicle in place of air pressure within the tire, when the latter is punctured. However, prior art safety supports have suffered from disadvantages that the run-flat support is complicated in construction and is hard to be incorporated into the tire.